Demigods I Have A Quest For You
by ZeldaTriforce
Summary: So the gods decided to make the 7 & nico gods (along with my OC). Soon after that they must protect Harry Potter. I suck at summaries so please read. Also some LoZ characters are involved a bit. Rated T because I want to and there will involve mature content
1. Authors note

**so first of all hi. i am bob the unicorn the second. so this is my first story and there are some things i would like to mention: so first of all all the characters are owned by Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling exempt my 1 O.C., second I am sorry to all of you solangelo and reynico, pernico, and Jasico shippers but that ain't happening. i will post a list of the couples in the story after my author's note, third i am sort to all of you wonderful humanoids who would like a wizard/witch demigod but that also won't happen, fourth i forgot to mention this earlier but i will involve legend of zelda a bit so LoZ is owned by nintendo.( if i owned it Cia wouldn't have died):(... oh yea finally this will take place in TOOTP after BoO and the LoZ characters will be from hyrule warriors. Now on to the couples**

 **LoZ couple: (theres only 1) link and zelda**

 **Hp couples:**

 **...wait the relationships haven't started yet**

 **PJ couples:**

 **Percabeth**

 **Jasper**

 **Brason ( cough,cough, brick and Jason)**

 **frazel**

 **Caleo**

 **Reyna and will ( think that they look cute together) also Aphrodite i don't care if reyna's love isn't a demigod, because now she and will are together.**

 **finally ... zelda (my oc) and nico**


	2. Zelda's Bio

**So I've changed some things. isn't gay. I will explain why later and I think it makes sense. 2. Sally's great grandmother and great grandfather are link and Zelda from hyrule warriors therefore Zelda (my oc) can do hylian magic and can transform into shiek. 3. Nico is the same age as percy. Also here is Zelda's profile:**

Name: _Zelda Cialana Jackson_

Age: _17_

Family: _Sally Jackson(mother) Percy Jackson(twin brother) Poseidon(father) Zelda(original) (great-grandmother) Link(great grand father)_

Looks: _long wavy raven hair that goes to her mid-back, sea green eyes with a ring of grey in them and three purple stripes, tall, practically identical to percy_

Boyfriend: _Nico Di Angelo_

Nicknames: _Zels, Zelly_

Bio: _Hi I'm Zelda Jackson and I should probably explain everything to you. So I am Percy's younger twin sister who was kidnapped when I was two and I made it to camp half blood when I was two and a half. I am the best swordfighter at camp. So I have been on three more quests then percy: 1 when I was three, another when I was 8, and 1 when I was 11. I have been on every quest with percy except the one where he was in Alaska ….. I was being tortured in Tartarus with Nico at the time. The only reason why I wasn't in the books that Rick Riordan wrote was because I didn't want to be in them, so rick had to change some stuff like making Nico gay because Nico is actually not gay._

 _Also I can read minds no matter how many barriers get put up. Finally I have a fear of jars and me and nico sleep in the hades cabin because of the nightmares we get of tartarus … kind of like how Percy and Annabeth share the Poseidon cabin because of their flashbacks. My weapons are my sword that is disguised as a hairclip shaped like a sword, my trident disguised as a necklace, and my four daggers disguised as Pegasus wings for my boots_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Three days ago …

Poseidon's POV:

" Children we have made a decision" Zeus said. " yes we have decided to make you Gods" I said. "Wait why?" My daughter, Zelda, said. "Because you children have faced what no mortal or demigod should have so we have decided to make you –"

Hades said but Percy interrupted with "wait do we even have a choice!?". "Son don't interrupt your Uncle and no you don't get a choice. You have one day to figure out what you want to be the god/goddess of, ok?" I said.

Zelda's POV:

OK WHAT THE HADES JUST HAPPENED?! My father and uncles just told us that we would become gods and goddesses and that we have one day to figure out what we want to be the god/goddess of. Well I want to be the Goddess of rivers, creeks, and waterfalls. I know that Nico wanted to be the god of ghosts, Percy wanted to be the god of Beaches ,lakes, and ponds. Annabeth wanted to be the Goddess of architecture, Piper wanted to be the goddess of Native Americans, Frank wanted to be the god of animals, Hazel wanted to be the goddess of gold, and Leo wanted to be the god of fire. I have no idea what Jason wants to be the god of.

THE NEXT DAY:

"OK so have you decided what you want to be the god/goddess of?" asked Zeus. "yes" everyone said. "Ok Zelda you can go first. What do you want to be the goddess of?" My father said "I want to be the goddess of rivers, creeks, and waterfalls if that's okay with you" I said. "Ok" my father said and Zeus muttered some words in Greek. "there now you are officially Zelda goddess of rivers, creeks, and waterfalls" Zeus did the same thing to everyone else. Finally it was Jason's turn. "Jason what do you want to be the god of?" Zeus asked. "I want to be the god of ….

 **Hi bob the unicorn the second is here and I need ideas for what Jason should be the God of. Also every time I update I will have a question at the bottom**

 **So please give me reviews, and ideas for what Jason shall be the god of. also I shall try to update as much as possible.**

 **So here is the Question:**

 **What kind of cat is small bob?**

 **From your demigod unicorn:**

 **Bob the unicorn the second ~(]}:**


	4. Chapter 2

**So I have an idea for Jasons's power.**

 **Zelda's POV:**

 _Italics-thoughts_

Underlined-greek

" I would like to be god of clouds." Jason said. Zeus muttered these words **:** Σας ονομάζω Jason Θεός σύννεφα. ( It translates from English to Greek: I now pronounce you Jason god of clouds, but from Greek to English it says: I call Jason God clouds)."You are now Jason God of clouds"

3 DAYS LATER:

Nico's POV:

(the 7 Zico, and Zelda stayed at CHB and camp Jupiter)

I woke up to loud screams and sobs and I immediately knew who was screaming. "Shhhhhh Zelda, hush it's alright… come stop your crying it'll be alright, just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry" I said singing the first few lines of you'll be in my heart while trying to get her to wake up. I knew that she was having a flashback from when we were stuck in Tartarus and she got whipped with fire and got so many bones broken. "n-n-nico " "sshh Zelda we're out of that place and we never have to go back" I whisper in her ear.

Time skip to this evening:

Zelda's POV:

"Wait we have to do another quest?" I said. "Yes" Lady Hectate said. "You will have to go to Britan and protect a boy named harry potter from an evil wizard named voldemort." She said. "MOLDYSHORTS?!" Leo yelled. All of us cracked up immediately, even Nico. "No leo its Voldemort not moldyshorts. You will be attending a wizard school and posing as American exchanges. I shall teach you magic and you shall become anamagi tomorrow." Hectate said. "What's an anamagi?" Jason asked.

"Anamagi is the plural for anamagus and it is the ability to transform into a certain animal" Hectate answered. "So like what Frank can do?" I said. "No, Frank can turn into any animal, if you are an anamagus then you can only transform into 1 animal, and no before you ask you can't choose what animal your anamagus form is." Hectate said. "wait don't we need wands?" I asked. "Yes and you shall get them tomorrow along with more information, but I must go. Goodbye young gods and goddesses." Hectate said and disappeared. "Well children it's getting dark now so I suggest you go back to your cabins now." Chiron said.

Percy's POV:

Next Morning:

Me and Annabeth both had a nightmare last night and now we were in the training arena waiting to find out what anamagus we will be. Finally Hectate came and gave me a potion and told me to drink it. Suddenly I was in a beautiful garden with animals everywhere ….. so naturally I walked around a bit then I saw a beautiful sea green Pegasus and it walked towards me. As soon as it touched me I felt like it was part of me and I woke up and noticed that I was the sea green Pegasus from the garden. "Well done Percy you have unlocked your anamagus form" Hectate said. "Now to turn back into a Mortal form just think of your Mortal form" Hectate said.

 **Everyone's anamagus:**

 **Annabeth: Albino saw-whet owl**

 **Hazel: Brown Abaco Barb**

 **Jason: Ferruginous Hawk**

 **Leo:FireFly**

 **Nico: Black panther**

 **Percy: Sea green pegasus**

 **Piper: Pink Dove**

 **Reyna: Snow leopard**

 **Will: Humming bird**

 **Zelda: twilight wolf**

 **Hey I'm back! And thanks for all of the views. You are all lovely peoples.**

 **So thank you all again so here's some cookies and doughnuts for all of you! (::) (::) (o)(o)**

 **-Bye**

 **Bob the unicorn the second**


	5. Chapter 3

**So I forgot to do the disclaimer so I'm putting Zelda in charge of it today**

 **Zelda: She don't own PJO, HP, or LoZ peeps**

 **Now on with the story!**

 _Italics-thoughts_

Underlined-Greek

Nico's POV:

After we found out what our anamagus was Hectate gave us our wands. I decided to make a list: 

Annabeth: 12 inches, Olive wood, Owl feather core

Frank: 10 ½ inches, Maple wood, Snake scale core

Hazel: 8 inches, Hazel wood, molten gold core

Jason: 9 ¼ inches, Pine wood, liquid lightning core

Leo: 7 inches, Redwood, greek fire core

Nico(me): 10 inches, Poplar wood, hair from Ceberus core

Percy: 11 inches, driftwood, Hair from a hippocampus core

Piper: 10 ¼ inches, rosewood, dove feather core

Reyna: 11 ½ inches, white ash, unicorn hair core

Will: 9 ½ inches, birch wood, unicorn hair core

Zelda: 13 inches, Deku wood, feather from Helmaroc King and hair from Rainbow **(virtual doughnuts for you if you get that)** core 

"You guys know that now I technically now have a deku stick right?" Zelda says and starts hitting everyone yelling HYAAAAAAA. Lucky for me she didn't hit me. "OK children come down and let me finish explaining" Hectate said. Fines, oks, and yes Hectates were heard from the various places where the demigods sat. "So you will be turned into fifteen year olds, you will be in what's called the order of the phoenix, and I have gifted you with magic for this quest and the Knowledge that you will need. Also you will be flying to get to Britan" Hectate said. "WAIT WE WILL BE FLYING?! ZEUS SAID THAT HE WILL BLAST ME OUT OF THE SKY AND INTO UNCLE HADES DOMAIN!"Percy yelled out in fear. "Kelp head Uncle can't blast you into my father's domain because you're a god idiot" I said, chuckling a bit. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that fact" Percy said. "Now go children you have one day to pack your things" Lady Hectate said.

THE NEXT DAY:

Pipers POV:

The next day Argus drove us to the airport and while we were on the plane Percy had a death grip on the armrests. When we got off (with minor turbulence) Percy literally kissed the ground. "Hectate said to look for the family of redheads with the sign that should say our names on it. So we think we found the people because they have red hair and have a sign, but sadly we can't read the sign because of the dyslexia, so this is what the sign reads

bAntehan ehsCa

kranF anZgh

lzeHa ueqLevse

snaJo caGre

aLe Vdalze

coNi Di olAgen

cyerP kasconJ

ipPre ceLMna

neRya lvAai íeaRrzm oaAllenr

ilWl oSacle

aZlde Jsockan

So seeing as it looks a lot like our names we walked over. "Are you the Weasley family?" Reyna asked. "Yes and I take in that you are the exchange students?" the oldest guy asked. "Yes we are, may I ask what your names are?" I said pouring in a bit of charmspeak. "My name is Aurther and these are my sons Fred, George, Bill, Ron, and these are Ron's friends Harry and Hermoine." Aurther said, pointing to each of the others in turn. "Now let's get going." He said pointing to car. "Will that fit all of us?" Will said. "Yes of course it will, you don't think that I would come and pick-up 11 exchange students and not expand the car's inside? Honestly….." said. " I still don't see how we can fit in this car" Nico said.

 **So nothing interesting happened in those few days so now they are at the train station on the train when Malfoy comes in**

Nico's POV:

So we were all sitting in the compartment being bore- "Oh look, pottey Weasel and mudbloold sitting with dork boy and looney and- wait a minute I have no idea who you are, so who are you? Said a pale blond Octavian jr. pointing at us. "we are the exchange students from America" I said coldly. _I already don't like him_ I thought. "well you don't want to hang around these idiots, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and I can help you find the right friends." Octavian Jr. said. " I actually think that you're the wrong type of friend, because I knew someone like you once and he died in a fire. I don't think that you want the same fate, do you" Zelda asked with a hint of her psychopathic side showing through. "You're cute do you want to you go out with me?" the idiot asked. That earned him a broken nose, and two black eyes from Percy, Zelda, and I.

 **Bam! Done another chapter and a have had so many views so thank you all.**

 **Also if you can please review so that I can include your ideas pls**

 **From your demigod unicorn:**

 **Bob the unicorn the second**


	6. Chapter 4

**Nico do the disclaimer NOW**

 **Nico: She doesn't own LoZ, PJO/HoO, or HP**

Reyna **(didn't see that coming did you)**

 **A** fter the train ride we saw a woman who was yelling "First years and exchange students over here!" so we followed her -along with the first years- to a lake and she told us to get in a boat. I was with Will, Nico, and Zelda. Percy was with Annabeth, Jason, and Thalia. Frank was with Hazel and Leo. When we got of the boats we met a strict looking woman. "I am Professor McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts." Blah, blah, blah. It was just more stuff that I can't concentrate on. "...exchange students I will lead you out in a few moments." Professor McGonagall finishd. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall led us into the hall and I could basically hear the gears in Annabeth's mind whirring about the architecture. "Students you may be wondering who these students are. They are American exchanges from the Mythomagi Institute For Wizards And Witches. They will be sorted into a house and you shall treat them equally, Understand?" said an old man with a rather long beard. "Avila Ramírez Allareno, Reyna" Professor McGonagall said. As I walked up to a stool with a hat on it and put the hat on. _"so a demigod, eh? Haven't seen one of you in a while."_ The hat said. _"Yes'_ I replied mentally' _My mother is Bellona_ " _"Interesting, 's a lot of promise in Ravenclaw, and Huffelpuff would serve you well...but as a veteran of war I pronounce you_ GRIFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out the last of the other demigods were sorted into Gryffindor, For the same reasons, I suppose. A very toad-like professor seemed upset that Percy and Annabeth had gotten into Griffindor, but nobody really noticed apart from Zelda and Nico, who'd gotten the exact same look of disgust. That night we also found out that the Tartarus couples (or so I'd nicknamed them) would share a room for nightmares. tThe rest of us split off into our dorms, and I went to bed.

 **And another chapter done! I might not have time to make more chapters for a bit due to the fact that I have my younger cousin who idolizes me a lot and she is adorable so I won't be able to write more chapter that often and if I do they will be short ones. Also thank you to ARandomFangirler for your wonderful constrictive criticism!**

 **From your demigod unicorn**

 **-Bob the unicorn the second**


	7. Chapter 5

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnd I'm back! Finally, now I have some time to write this chapter so on to the chapter (and disclaimer) Percy. Disclaimer. NOW!**

 ***Percy is having a nightmare and screaming** *****

 **Percy: ANNABETH! ANNABETH NO! TURN AROUND! YOU ARE WALKING TO A CLIFF! TURN AROUND!**

 **Okay.. Ummmmm ….uh ….never mind. Will. Disclaimer. NOW!**

 **Will: Zeldatriforce does not own HP, PJO, HoO, or LoZ**

Nico

So that night after the sorting and the feast Professor McGogalls (I think that is her name) told us to follow her and she showed us to the Gryffindor common room and told us that boy's dorms were to the left and girl's dorms were to the right. Me and Zelda exchanged worried looks. "Ummmm Professor, there is a problem: Me and Percy need to share a room because our nightmares and the same thing with Nico and Zelda" Annabeth said. " Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me" The Professor said and waved her wand then 2 portraits appeared. One of them was a picture of Romeo and Juliet kissing and the other was a picture of a girl with black hair, a green beret, olive skin tone, and dark eyes. **(Guess who it is)** "There we go. Now you guys need to pick a password so that nobody but you can get in, or other people who know the password. Percy and Annabeth yours is the picture on the right and Nico and Zelda yours is on the left" Professor McGogalls said and left the room "Nico I have an idea for our password" Zelda said. "What? I asked her. "Bianca" she whispered in my ear. " I like that" I told her. "The password is Bianca." I whispered to the portrait. Then the portrait swung open and revealed a staircase. We went up the staircase and saw a beautiful room. The walls were black and sea green with fish and on an empty wall was a mural of all of us (Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Will, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Piper, Zelda, Frank, Hazel) after the war with our many, MANY injuries. "Woah Nico look! We get our own bathroom!" Zelda yelled. "Well Zelly we should probably get some sleep" I said. "OK" Zelda said and went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came out wearing a crop-top and shorts. I was already changed and we crawled under the covers and slept…. JUST SLEPT!

THE NEXT MORNING  
Will

The next day I was up at the crack of dawn. I walked up to Frank's bed and yelled "FRANK GET UP!" I did the same thing with everyone else. "Will the next time you do that I am going to hit you upside the head" Jason said. " Well I'm sorry that I wake up at dawn!" I yelled. "Stop yelling or you'll wake everyone up" Frank said. "Ok well, we should probably go downstairs to the common room" Leo said. "Ok" We said. When we went downstairs we saw two new portraits. One was Romeo and Juliet, and the other was Bianca. We also saw Zelda and Nico sitting on the couch- or at least Nico was, Zelda was lying down with her head in his lap. Both were deathly pale. "Are you guys alright "Jason asked. "Yeah, we just had a dream. We're all right. Don-' "No you aren't alright! You two look like death itself!" I said. "Of course I look like death, my father rules the underworld" Nico said. "Oh, ha ha ha Eat this now" I ordered, holding up two squares of Ambrosia. "No Will we're fine, I swear." Zelda said. Apparently she had woken up. " Zelda. Eat. Now." I told her. "No." Zelda said, stubbornly. "Zelda Jackson you will eat this right now, Doctor's Orders" I ordered, using my doctor's orders voice. "Fine!" Zelda said, because even though we weren't at camp I was the doctor on the trip so they had to listen to the Doctor's orders.

"Cazzo stonzo*" Zelda muttered, as she ate the Ambrosia. "What did you say?" I asked. " Nothin'." Zelda said in a singsong voice. I could already see the color returning to their faces. "Hey you guys" Annabeth said as she came out of her and Percy's room along with Percy. " Hi" Zelda said. "Oh schist we're going to be late for breakfast!" Reyna said as she came downstairs with the other girls. "Well then we better get going" Leo said. While we were in the middle of breakfast Professor McGonagall handed us our timetables and they were written in Ancient Greek and Latin. This is what my timetable said:

7:00-8:00-Breakfast

8:00-9:00-History of Magic

10:00-11:00-Potions

11:00-12:00-Potions

12:00-1:00-Lunch

1:00-2:00- Divination

2:00-3:00-DADA

3:00-4:00-DADA

4:00-5:00- free period

Hermione

This morning as I was coming down the stairs I heard the exchange student, I think it was Will, said " Zelda Jackson you will eat this right now, Doctors orders"- wait is he like a doctor or something? Well that's one of the strangest things that has happened with them. Maybe I should make a list because there is something off about them. I have some parchment in my dorm. Then someone was coming down the stairs, so I ran up to my dorm as fast as I could. "Where is it?!" I whispered, trying to find the parchment and quill that I keep in my dresser. "ah, there it is." I said, and started writing

ODD THINGS ABOUT THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS

Annabeth and Percy have PTSD **(post traumatic stress disorder)** and it seems to be connected with each other (same thing with Zelda and Nico)

Zelda and Nico share a room (again, same thing with Percy and Annabeth)

Will acts like a doctor and said something like "Doctor's orders" and Zelda obeyed

 **YAY! I have completed another chapter! Also I would like to thank you for not getting super angry at me for not being able to write any more chapters**

 ***cazzo stonzo means you f***ing a**hole in Italian**

 **From your demigod unicorn**

 **-Bob the Unicorn the 2end**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey Peeps! Here is chapter 6. Reyna. Disclaimer. NOW!**

 **Reyna:** ***looks up from paperwork** *** Zeldatriforce does not own LoZ, PJO, HoO, or HP.**

Zelda

So after we got our timetables nothing interesting happened and now it was time for lessons with frog-face, well by nothing interesting I mean Nico blew up at having a ghost for a teacher, the teacher treated him like a king, me and Percy rule at potions (duh), the divination professor said that we would die peacefully in our sleeps, Blah, blah, blah. Now that we are all caught up, back to waiting for frog-fac- oh, wait here she comes. "Good Afternoon class" Professor frog said. "WASSUUUUUUUPPPPPP!" all of the demigods and gods yelled. "Tut, tut. Now that won't do will it? Whenever I say good morning or good afternoon class you will reply Good morning or afternoon Professor Umbridge. Now let's try that again, Good Afternoon class" the professor said. " Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge" was heard through the classroom. "There now, that wasn't too difficult now was it? Wands away, quills out please" Professor frog said in a sickly sweet voice (bleh). Then the Professor took out a wand and tapped the board with it and some writing appeared on it but I couldn't read it so it looked like this:

cefDene iAgsnat het aDkr tArs

a turren to sbiac inrpicbles

"Well now, your- Yes miss?" Professor frog said while pointing at me. " It's miss Jackson Professor, and we can't read what is on the board." I said. "Well then why don't you move up to the front of the class, Ok?" She replied. "No, I literally mean we can't read, we're dyslexic." I said. "Well then you must have a note." she said. "No we don't actually." I replied, man she was really getting on my nerves. " Well if you don't have a note then you have to read what's on the board" She said in a paranoid voice. After that I tuned out until the professor came over to our area and asked us why we weren't reading chapter 1. " Because we can't read idiot!" Nico said. "DETENTION TO ALL OF YOU EXCHANGE STUDENTS! GET OUT OF MY CLASS RIGHT NOW!" she yelled. "Ok" we said not really caring, I mean we probably made a new record, detention before dinner on the first day! As we were walking out the door I accidently hit my foot in the edge of the door. "Ouch" I muttered and started cussing under my breath. "σκατά,σκατά, σκατά*" I swore once we got out of the classroom.

"Zelda what did you do?" Nico asked. "Ho spegnevano il mio dito sul telaio della porta e fa male davvero**" I said in Italian so that Will wouldn't hear. "So now that we have some free time what should we do?" Percy asked. " I think that we should prank the B**ch for not believing us" Leo said. " All in favor of pranking?" I asked. Everyone raised their hands. " Motion passed" I said. So for the next few hours we talked about how we would prank frog face until it was time to go to detention. As soon as I got there I noticed that Harry was there. "You got detention too?" Hazel asked. "Yeah" Harry said. "That is enough chit-chat. Today you will be doing lines, you 11 will write: I will not lie or speak out of line, and you Mr. Potter will write: I must not tell lies." Professor frog said, as she handed us some paper. We reached to grab our quills. " Oh you will be borrowing some of my quills" she said and handed us some quills. " don't these need ink?" Reyna questioned. "Oh, no these quills don't require ink." Frog-face said. "Now get writing." I started writing and I felt a searing pain in my hand and memories of Tartarus flooded back. When I looked at the paper I realized what I had wrote in. _ICHOR._ The blood of the gods. These quills used your blood as ink. "παιδιά αυτά αγκάθια χρησιμοποιήσουν το αίμα σας !***" I whispered. "Εντάξει καλά απλά θα πρέπει να πάει με τη ροή μέχρι κράτηση είναι πάνω και έχω κάποια Αμβροσία στην τσάντα μου , ώστε να μπορούμε να τρώμε κάποια όταν θα βγούμε****" Will said. After detention Will told us to stick out writing hand. "Ok it looks like Frank got the worst of it, but I'm going to take a guess and say that you four' and pointing me, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. ' had memories of Tartarus" Will said. "yeah" I said.

Harry

IN THE GRIFFINDOR COMMONROOM AFTER THE DETENTION:

" Hermione something odd is up with the exchange students. In detention 9/11 of them had golden ink when it was supposed to be red, and Zelda, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth were deathly pale and they spoke in a different language." I said. "Well I have a list so we should add it to the list" Hermione said. Once she was done she showed it to me.

ODD THINGS ABOUT THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS

and Percy have PTSD and it seems to be connected with each other (same thing with Nico and Zelda)

2\. Zelda and Nico share a room (again, same thing with Percy and Annabeth)

3\. Will acts like a doctor and said something like "Doctor's Orders" and Zelda obeyed

4\. Almost all of them used golden ink in detention when the ink was supposed to be red

5\. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Zelda were all deathly pale at the end of detention

6\. All of them knew how to speak a different language

7\. They are all dyslexic and have ADHD except Frank.

 **And another chapter is done! I am running out of ideas so again please give me some ideas. Also if you review I would be very happy and thank you! Also here are the translations**

 *** f**k, f**k,f**k**

 ****** **I stubbed my toe on the door frame and it really hurts**

 ***** guys, these quills use your blood!**

 ****** Okay well you will just have to go with the flow until detention is over and I** **have some Ambrosia in my bag , so we can eat some when we get out**

 **From your Demigod unicorn**

 **-Bob the Unicorn the second**


End file.
